infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cara Simmons (IUCU)
"You are a good man. And I know that because you're my son. And you don't need heritage to validate who you are." ''- Cara Simmons'' Cara Simmons is the mother of James Simmons and Diana Simmons and the wife of Adam Simmons. When she was young, she fell in love with King Eliex and had his son when he left, and spent most of her life raising him until his powers manifest, and Cara encourages him to be the hero he needs to be to take on his enemies. Cara Simmons is portrayed by Annette Bening. Biography Early Life Cara Simmons was born in 1958 in Delta City, and in 1982 she fell in love with a man named Steve, although their romance was short-lived as they were attacked by the Vorjan Empire, forcing Steve to reveal himself as Eliex, and also forcing him to return home to his planet. Eliex was also unaware that Cara was pregnant with his child, and she soon gave birth to James, and Eliex found out after Cara sent him a secret message. When James was 5, Cara met and fell in love with Adam Simmons, and they married not long after, with both Cara and James taking his name. Cara later gave birth to her second child, a daughter named Diana Simmons, and told Adam of James's heritage, although she kept it from James. The Truth Revealed A Visit From James James visits Cara at her house after he reveals he has been having a strange feeling, and Cara realises that James's Vorjan biology is kicking in. However, she chooses to lie to James about his heritage, and Adam blasts her for this later, informing her that she will have to tell him the truth at some point. Diana overhears this and asks Cara what is going on, and Cara reveals the truth about James to Diana, but makes her promise not to tell him. All is Revealed James and Axel head to Cara's house, and James informs Cara that he was attacked by an alien, and Cara sits James and Axel down, and invites Adam and Diana inside. She tells James the story of how she fell in love, and admits that James is half-human, half-alien. James then admits to his family that he has been hearing the voice of his uncle, but Cara tries to persuade him not to meet him. James insists that he has to, and Cara then hands him his father's old uniform, albeit modified, and tells him to be careful. After James leaves, Axel asks Cara what is going on, and Cara informs Axel not to tell Ellie. Adam then asks why Cara would let her son go into danger, and she states that she believes in her son. Reuniting with Eliex After the battle, James returns with Axel and Eliex, and Cara is surprised to see her former lover. Eliex takes Cara aside and apologises for leaving her, although Cara forgives him. Eliex congratulates Cara on her marriage to Adam, and Cara thanks him, and she watches as James returns to Eliex. Adam later approaches Cara, and informs her that James considers him his father as he has always been there for him, and Cara kisses her husband as Diana joins in. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Adam Simmons- husband * James Simmons- Son * Diana Simmons- Daughter Allies * King Eliex- former lover and father of son * Axel Hodge Appearances * Oracle Notes